forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Telekinesis
| school5e = Transmutation | domains5e = | circles5e = | oaths5e = | patrons5e = Great Old One | traditions5e = | level5e = | type5e = | refs5e = | keywords4e = | level4e = | type4e = | category4e = | skill4e = | refs4e = | school3e = Transmutation | domains3e = Avarice | descriptors3e = | level3e = | type3e = | refs3e = | reversible2e = | school2e = Alteration Universal (province) Variation | spheres2e = | level2e = | type2e = | refs2e = | reversible1e = | school1e = Alteration | level1e = | type1e = | refs1e = }} Telekinesis was an arcane transmutation spell that allowed a caster to telekinetically move, manipulate, or forcefully hurl objects or creatures. Effects The spell gave the caster the power of telekinesis, allowing them to move an object or creature in a variety of possible ways, as they wished. According to the power of the caster, it worked up to a distance of hundreds of feet, could move an object weighing up to 375 pounds (170 kilograms), thrust a number of creatures or objects, and last for a brief time so long as the caster concentrated. The first application exerted a sustained force on an object, rotating it or moving it in any direction at a speed of up to 3.3 feet (1 meter) per second. A creature had to resist the spell in order to hold back or hold onto the object. This application allowed a degree of fine manipulation, such as pulling a rope or level, turning a key, or even untying a simple knot, if such tasks could be performed with one hand. The second application exerted a short force on a creature. This wasn't directly harmful, but could be used shove a creature, disarm them of a weapon or item, trip them over, or even grapple with them. Finally, the third application expended all the spell's energy in a single, violent thrust. It hurled another of objects or creatures close to one another through the air in a certain direction or at a certain target. Hurled objects caused damage or injury, while creatures could be hurled into hard surfaces and suffer injury as a result. Components Telekinesis required the usual verbal and somatic components. History The spell was attributed to Netherese arcanist Oberon in and was originally called Oberon's telekinesis. Notable uses In the Year of Shadows, 1358 DR, Parwyyd Hanifar used telekinesis and Kyriani Agrivar used a ring of telekinesis to together slam shut the Great Door on the trunk of the one who waits, slaying it. Soon after, during the Time of Troubles, a mage of the Lunatics used telekinesis to drag Timoth and Onyx out of an upper window of the House of the Moon. In Waterdeep later that year, Khelben Arunsun used telekinesis to hurl the ancient villains Aviss and Fellandar back into the extra-dimensional prison from whence they came. Appendix Appearances * Into the Void References Category:Transmutation spells Category:Alteration spells Category:Universal (province) Category:Variations Category:Oberon's spells Category:Kara-Turan spells